superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Calico Kate
Explosions! Calico Kate bursts into Super Dungeon Explore to the boom of her trademark love of mass destruction. Her pirating skill ensures that she can plunder the best loot from even the stingiest dungeon minions. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities: 'Luck *'Unique Actions:' Bomb's Away, Pirate Snatch *'Potions: 'Skully *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 2B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Calico Kate has above average offense of 2R STR and average defense of 3B ARM. She has Luck. '''Strategy: '''Kate is an offensive Blaster AOE Utility ranged melee STR hero. '''Bomb's Away deals a Dangerous melee 6 Burst 1 AOE attack that inflicts Knockdown. This is a powerful attack since it gives her much further reach compared to other melee heroes. Knockdown is also a powerful status effect to inflict, especially in Arcade. Its tradeoff is being Dangerous, but there are several heroes that are Immune to Knockdown or can grant heroes Immunity. Pirate Snatch increases Kate's offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max) and may be used to Blast high defense monsters, but most importantly, it allows the party to draw one Loot. The Loot generation rules have changed between FK and SDE 2.0 and the action does not clarify if Loot is drawn regardless if the attack is successful, but it is generally accepted Loot is only drawn if Pirate Snatch hits, but does not necessarily need to wound (since some effects may prevent wounds from being dealt in Arcade). In most cases, Pirate Snatch should be used whenever possible to increase the Loot accrued by the heroes. In some cases, the heroes may need to plan ahead to ensure a suitable target is available for Kate to use Pirate Snatch. Pirate Snatch can be used to increase Kate's offense to attack high defense monsters or on low defense monsters, Creeps, and spawn points to have a high probability to hit and generate Loot. Kate has a strong opener and can either use Pirate Snatch or Bomb's Away in addition Skully on her first activation. Note that Skully may still be used by other STR heroes if the party is lucky enough to resupply Kate with more potions. If the party has sufficient AOE or not in danger of being overwhelmed, Kate may want to concentrate on using Pirate Snatch to generate Loot for the heroes to snowball. Likewise, Pirate Snatch can generate Loot to summon Pets sooner or trade for Treasure later. Potion: Skully '''is a red potion that deals Dangerous melee Wave 1 and increases offense by 1R STR. Most red potions either grant AOE or increased offense, but Skully does both with the tradeoff of being Dangerous. If used by Kate, it increases her offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max) and allows her to use two AOE attack (Bomb's Away and Skully) on her very first activation without additional action points. Notably, Skully may also be used by other STR heroes, so if the heroes can keep Kate supplied with potions, Skully may be used multiple times per hero turn. Dangerous Wave attacks officially affect the user in addition to allies within the AOE template. Have your playgroup agree whether Dangerous Wave attacks damage the user since that will impact how strong Skully will be during the match. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Kate increases her offense with STR and defense with ARM. She may suffer additional wounds from Skully so she can either increase her STR with Blue STR to roll Hearts to heal or ARM to increase her defense to avoid being wounded. If your party is making heavy use of Skully, consider increasing her potion capacity. She may need additional movement to engage to use Pirate Snatch if the Consul is keeping minions out of her range. Prioritize giving her increased AP so she can use Pirate Snatch or Bomb's Away twice in a single activation. '''Limitations: '''Although Kate has a lot of offensive abilities, all her AOE is dangerous. If the Consul positions monsters close to the heroes, they may be susceptible to her AOE, but her allies may be, too. Kate only has average starting defense, so she can be focused or can potentially defeat herself or her allies with dangerous attacks since they have a chance to roll Critical Success even in Arcade. Due to the dangerous attacks, it may be difficult for the Heroes to avoid damaging their Pets in the crossfire. '''Party: Calico Kate can fill the Blaster AOE STR role in a party. She's reliant on her party to provide non-dangerous ranged attacks and Healing. She excels in a STR based party that can make use of Skully that also brings enough Defense or Healing to offset Skully's dangerous attack. The Royal Paladin is an excellent option since he lacks AOE of his own, can improve defense with an Aura to avoid being wounded by Skully, and has a green potion to heal when needed. Available Through Calico Kate ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__